<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Announcement by CherFleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661455">Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur'>CherFleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SGA drabble fic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlantis Avatar - Freeform, Atlas - Freeform, Episode Related, Gen, Sentient Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many protocols were disabled with the lack of power. They could not hold the wind back with a shift in the hum of their crystals, they could not reshape themselves as they pleased on a whole, they could not bud off pieces of themselves.</p><p>They had proved, quite handily they might add, that they could, however, close doors. </p><p>Sealing them to prevent the spread of something that should have been dealt with long ago was simple enough. It was the rest that could be an issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atlantis &amp; Carson Beckett, Atlantis &amp; Expedition, Atlantis &amp; John Sheppard, Atlantis (Stargate) &amp; Radek Zelenka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SGA drabble fic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm... not quite sure where this one came from? It was fun though, just like all the other ones have been so far, lol.</p><p>Grammar and typos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t difficult for Atlas to keep their balance. To move this physical vessel from one point to another languidly or at speed. The nanocrystalline structure that formatted this unit was a malleable energy fluctuating semisolid construct.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>During the damage that had been unavoidable to their exterior shell, Atlantis had sacrificed nonessential areas. Perhaps some files should have been better organized, or perhaps someone did not read the warnings on the board Radek had set up in the labs.</p><p>This, this unfortunate action, is how Atlas’ steps… stuttered for a moment. Their focus shifted just enough in their horror that they weren’t as solid as they should have been, blurring at the edges as they shifted to accommodate. To a living being, it perhaps would have seemed more like a glitch than a misstep, a flash of strangeness, but they quantified it the same.</p><p>“<em>Oh, damn.</em>”</p><p>The swearing in a language dead longer than some stars had been alive made a marine glance at them in surprise.</p><p>“Uh, is something –“</p><p>“Excuse me,” Atlas interrupted, uncharacteristically abrupt. “I must take my leave. There are things I must attend to.”</p><p>First order of business what finding all of those stupid little nanites and <em>obliterating them</em>.</p><p>Before the Third Ones had abandoned them, they had grown desperate in ways that Atlantis had ached to see. So very grief stricken for these living ones who had tailored their own end, but never seemed to listen the way that they <em>could </em>have.</p><p>They had thought to quell human uprisings, by implementing the use of control nanites. As if humanity were animals to be restricted. They had attempted to create nanomachines to hold their superiority in the system.</p><p>It had led to the ultimate downfall of their Allies a galaxy away, had created terrified, bitter young Entities that had no understanding of empathy or the emotions they embody.</p><p>The Satedans had been hardy enough, the only human victims, that they had survived to cure themselves and flee. Those Wraith that they instead had tried to use it on, as if that would make up for the very attempt to enslave as their cousins did, failed. The minds of the Queens they created were lethal, and they had no problems with killing their own to prevent the damage spreading.</p><p>Before the ones unfortunately afflicted could do more than begin to stumble down the halls, Atlantis was initiating quarantine protocols.</p><p>
  <em>“PLEASE REMAIN CALM.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>QUARANTINE LEVEL 4 INITIATED.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>INITIAL SCANS: NANOMACHINE INCURSION</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DESCENDANT GENE CARRIERS: NO RISK.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DESCENDANT MANUFACTURED GENE CARRIERS: MODERATE TO FATAL.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UNMODIFIED DESCENDANTS: SEVERE TO FATAL.”</em>
</p><p>Elsewhere, the command team was rushing to answer the sudden broadcast over the main systems to all occupied spaces. Carson had launched himself at his medical terminal the second that the first part of the announcement had registered, Atlas sending initial scans to him first. The female intoned voice of the city shell of Atlantis was low and smooth, broadcasting in a frequency that translated to each individual’s native language for better understanding.</p><p>“Rodney what the fuck is going on?!” went over the Expedition comms from where their Sheppard was quarantined with Teyla in the temporary gymnasium. “What does the Atlantis <em>mean </em>by quarantine? Where’s the outbreak?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet!” was snapped back as the man hunched over his own terminal. “C’mon, c’mon give me the relevant files like you always do.”</p><p>
  <em>“INITIAL INFECTION IN QUADRANT 024.6 N-E-E.”</em>
</p><p>A map of the city popped into existence on every available terminal not being used for essential work. Atlantis highlighted the area in question in red, the rest the soothing blue that living beings seemed to prefer.</p><p>
  <em>“AREA STRUCTURALLY UNSOUND.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DAMAGE TO LEVEL 7 MATERIAL CONTAINMENT UNIT.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TWO KNOWN CARRIERS OF NANITE VIRUS DETECTED.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SCANNING IN PROGRESS.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PLEASE REMAIN CALM.”</em>
</p><p>“Rodney? Carson? What do you have for me?” Elizabeth’s voice was steady, but Atlas could detect her lack of calm. “Talk to me.”</p><p>
  <em>“FOUR KNOWN CARRIERS OF NANITE VIRUS DETECTED.”</em>
</p><p>“Shit,” Rodney swore, hands shaking but firming even as Atlantis obligingly showed him where they were on his screen. “Those <em>idiots,</em> I <em>told </em>them not to go into that section yet! It’s on the god damned list. Radek helped write it himself!”</p><p>“Rodney,” the soothing Scottish accent was gentle over the comm system as the doctor reviewed the data that Atlantis was sending him. “Rodney, it effects gene carriers differently, remember? Do you see this segment here? Just like Atlantis said, it’s mechanical. See that part of the brain that’s lighting up? Oh, they are <em>definitely </em>hallucinating right now, because that is eating right through the tissue.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Carson I see it, could a signal –”</p><p>“Uh, Rodney –“</p><p>“Maybe with the right kind of –”</p><p>Atlas was, of course, absorbing their interactions. It was part of their primary function, to learn and to grow so that they might teach in turn. So yes, they were listening, but they were also listening to Radek and Aiden stumble deliriously in another area. The grasp of the gene therapy on Aiden was tenuous at best and Radek himself had been unable to undergo the therapy.</p><p>Perhaps with Atlantis technology on hand Carson could modify it more, but as it was he was very much at risk.</p><p>The other members of the party were manufactured gene carriers, and so it <em>should </em>move slower through their systems.</p><p>“Rodney get these doors open!”</p><p>“I – yeah, just –”</p><p>“Rodney to <em>not </em>do that,” Elizabeth interrupted, and she was frowning in her office, looking down at the stiff technicians below who were fighting their own panic. “Quarantine is in effect for a reason.”</p><p>“<em>Rodney</em> –!”</p><p>
  <em>“OVERRIDE ACCESS GRANTED.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PROBATIONARY USER JOHN SHEPPARD STATUS: IMMUNE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SECTION: MILITARY”</em>
</p><p>“What did I just –!”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, Elizabeth!” the scientist snapped back at the woman, blinking rapidly as Atlantis transferred data streams to his screen. “Atlantis can detect natural gene carriers, and apparently they’re all immune. Which is a good thing.”</p><p>“Aye,” Carson spoke before the leader of the expedition could say anything edgewise. “That means I can be around the patients without worrying over m’self. I’ll get a kit ready and I’m sure our lovely city will give me the access necessary to do what needs doin’.”</p><p>
  <em>“OVERRIDE ACCESS GRANTED.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PROBATIONARY USER CARSON BECKETT STATUS: IMMUNE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SECTION: MEDICAL.”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, dearie. Well, time to get to work! Rodney, let me know how those numbers are coming.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>More people were infected than they had hoped would be, but thankfully there were no fatalities. Of course, Rodney had threatened to blow them up to create an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to deactivate all of the nanites. This – while not the <em>worst </em>plan, explosions aside – would have also deactivated their repair nanites, and the more delicate systems likely would have been fried.</p><p>They were already so low in capacity, that they couldn’t risk it.</p><p>Shutting down his terminal at the suggestion and only transferring information to Carson had perhaps been a little juvenile, but it had gotten the point across. The fact that their Sheppard had attempted to volunteer for a reckless mission to detonate something in orbit was noted but also cast aside with a flicker of lights around him.</p><p>Atlas had de-solidified to create an energy barrier out of their physical form that had helped to delay the progression of the nano virus. Their nanocrystalline form was millennia more advanced that the nanites, a construct of the First Ones, that Atlantis had kept for so very long. Even Atlantis didn’t fully understand its construction, though they knew how to repair it and even grow a new one, should this one be obliterated.</p><p>It had been enough.</p><p>They had used that time to modify an ST transport to blare the signal at the cost of its energy core. It was a fair sacrifice; Atlantis could fabricate a new one once they were at capacity.</p><p>Elizabeth was upset, had spoken harshly to Sheppard about his place in Atlantis, and they did not like that. She was afraid and uncertain but striking out at Their Own was not the way to cope with these things no matter the cause. It was silly that she was reprimanding him when it was <em>they </em>who had opened the doors, not him, and not Rodney.</p><p>Her fear blinded her; her devotion to the Third Ones was wavering in the face of the ugliness left in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p><p>Perhaps the Descendants were more aware of the Atlantis Entity now, were beginning to see things that they had closed their eyes to before. Perhaps they had rushed when they should have waited, had played their hand too soon. Perhaps Atlas would have to sleep, and Atlantis would wait once again for living ones to call Their Own who would accept them as the Entity they were.</p><p>They didn’t know yet, but they had faith.</p><p>These living ones had spirit, and they hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>